Jueves
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Fic basado en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. [One-Shot]


Otra vez juntos en ese tren. Debo ir al trabajo otra vez con él en el mismo tren. Me pongo nervioso al recordarlo. Un perfil tan serio, estructurado pero tan atractivo. Entré temblando por miedo a encontrarlo pero allí estaba, leyendo un periódico con total tranquilidad. Me senté a un par de asientos más lejos, no quería parecer obvio pero me pone de los pelos al notar que me miras. Tal vez si fuese más guapo o si fuese de revista te fijarías en mí...o tal vez...si fuese mujer. Agacho la mirada, concentrándola sobre mis temblorosas rodillas. Parecía que mi cuerpo sufría de un terremoto. Temblaba al sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Esto sólo empeoró las cosas. Apreté mis párpados con fuerza para fingir mis nervios pero él los notó. Lo sé porque echó una pequeña carcajada. Me sonrojé, mis mejillas ardían y mis manos se sacudían. Decidí quitarme la gorra del trabajo. En el trayecto, mis cabellos rizados se alborotaron por el contacto con esa tela, quedando aún más rizados. Levanté la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos clavados en mí con una sonrisa divertida. Giré mi cabeza para no verlo y terminar más rojo de lo que estoy. Se sienta enfrente y de pronto me mira. Lo miro y él suspira. Enfrente nuestro iba y venía un silencio profundo e incómodo. Suspiré pesadamente como si me quitaran una gran roca del pecho. Lo miro nuevamente con la esperanza de que me sonriera. Él palpó el cristal empañado con un bostezo suave. Cerré los ojos aliviado. Él desvía su mirada a su periódico para leerlo nuevamente ignorándome por completo.

En mi mente me imagino que gusta de mí. Que somos pareja y que estamos muy unidos pero no es posible. Dos personas de un mismo sexo no pueden estar juntas, ¿O sí? No lo sé pero él tiene algo que me atrae. Ese traje blanco bien cuidado con los cabellos peinados bruscamente hacia atrás. Una barba de dos semanas y sus ojos esmeraldas tan profundos e hipnotizantes. Yo, en cambio, luzco asqueroso con manchas de autos sobre mis ropas y mis dedos. Esa estética no me favorecería en el intento de conquistarlo. Supuse que debido a mi apariencia nunca se fijaría en alguien descuidado, desprolijo y sucio. Un desastre total pero no pierdo las esperanzas.

Así fueron las cosas de lunes a viernes. Yo y él en el mismo tren pero quise hacerme un cambio en mi forma de vestir. Ese día estaba libre e iba a comer con mamá. Vestía una camiseta amarillenta con un logotipo negro en el centro, unos jeans gris oscuro y zapatillas. Mi gorra la dejé en casa, era muy raro ir a todos lados con esa gorra sin una gota de sol. Si supieras que por ti llevo mi ropa más bonita. Vuelvo a la misma situación de siempre cuando entro al vagòn. Él ahora yacía sentado en el lugar que ocupé ayer por lo que decidí sentarme lejos de él para no levantar sospechas de mis gustos. Cuando levanté la cabeza para verlo, él ya estaba mirándome con preocupación. Yo bajé rápidamente la mirada para que dejara de verme pero presentía que sus ojos seguíam clavados en mí. Mi piel se erizó y mis mejillas se pintaron de rojizo. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a mí mientras que otros tantos se escucharon luego. Quise levantar mi mirada para ver perocuando lo vi sentado enfrente de mí, comencé a temblar por mis nervios incontrolables. Reuno fuerzas y valor y susurré su nombre tartamudeando.

-N-N-Nick...-Supongo que pensó en que soy un completo tonto. La vergüenza me carcome y me quiero morir.

-Yo no te conozco. Ya te estaba extrañando- El tiempo se paró cuando se levantó y caminó hacia mí diciendo estas palabras. Mi vergüenza se convirtió rápidamente en pena. Estaba a mi lado, sentado con sus brazos alrededor de mí. Por un instante me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo pero, por otro lado, tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado. Ya estábamos llegando, mi vida cambió radicalmente. Estaba desbordado de alegría. Él me aferraba a su cuerpo para que no me vaya hasta llegamos a un túnel donde las luces se apagaron. Mi felicidad se borró con esa terrible oscuridad. El tren comenzaba a repiquetear cada vez más y más fuerte. Las personas estaban aterradas. Gritaban desesperadas buscando la salida. Busqué a Nick con mis manos. Reuní valor y lo besé suavemente en los labios. Las luces parpadeaban, los gritos inundaban el lugar. Y yo sólo tuve el tiempo necesario para brindarle el último soplo de mi corazón al hombre del que me enamoré en ese tren.


End file.
